


Пососи, сделай тихо

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Бета</b>: Addie Dee<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: винцест<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: ~5200<br/><b>Таймлайн</b>: ровнехонько перед 2.15, «Tall Tales»<br/><b>Саммари</b>: Что у трезвого на уме, у Дина на языке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пососи, сделай тихо

Злиться было не на кого, кроме самого себя.

Бар радовал приличной музыкой, не выдавливающей барабанные перепонки, брат упорно отказывался признавать, что девица, к которой он клеится, совсем не горит желанием оказаться с ним в койке. Он пер напролом, девушка отшучивалась и увиливала, а статья об истории музыкального фестиваля в Спрингфилде оказалась на удивление увлекательной. Головная боль милостиво взяла выходной, и под мирное воркование на грани флирта и шутливой перепалки Сэм погрузился в чтение, позволив себе излишне расслабиться – но ненадолго.

– Пф-ф-ф, – Дин хлопнулся на противоположную скамью, больно пнул ребром ботинка по голени, устраиваясь, и легонько ткнул пальцем крышку ноута. – Тоска! Эй, Сэмми, хоть нос высунь из сети, пока я со скуки не помер.

Вот еще. Сэм даже малодушно порадовался редкой неудаче – самооценку Дина не мешало иногда возвращать на землю. К Сэму. Но это уже нюансы.

– Отшили тебя, беднягу, – с деланным сочувствием прицокнул он языком и погрузился обратно в чтение.

На поле под городом каждый год по традиции строили шатры, устраивали барбекю и приглашали музыкантов со всего штата. Фейерверки, песни и пляски, все дела. Сэм глянул в календарь – еще неделя. Если они до тех пор задержатся в Спрингфилде и останутся живы, можно захватить водительское место и сделать небольшой крюк на выезде.

– Сэ-эмми, – не желал угомониться Дин. – Есть жизнь вне интернета! И неплохая. Вон, смотри, какая попка прошла. Ух, так бы и натянул.

– Дин, – невольно скривился Сэм. – Она же слышала, придержи язык.

Начав как тусовка хиппи в шестидесятые, спрингфилдский фестиваль со временем стал семейным праздником, собиравшим толпы людей со всего графства. Мозг невольно попытался сообразить картинку: Сэм с Джессикой и парой смешных карапузов на цветном покрывале, в облаке вкусного шашлычного дыма. Не получилось. Рядом с корзинкой для пикника тут же нарисовался Дин с набитым ртом, а в подсознании по умолчанию значилось, что дым вкусно не пахнет.

– Ты обратил на меня внимание! – тем временем оживился Дин. – Честное слово, Сэм, я уж думал, простые людские радости тебе чужды. А вон, гляди-ка, не то слово – радость, пятый размер, я тебе точно говорю, – и показал руками, Сэм углядел краем глаза.

Мыча по утрам в подушку, чтобы не услышали за стеной, Дин, однако, не сомневался в интересе Сэма к людским радостям.

– Слушай, заткнись, а? Я не виноват, что тебе дали от ворот поворот.

– Какие цыпочки! Точно лесбухи, зуб даю. Вот бы с ними… а?

– В таком случае ты им не интересен, – не удержался Сэм, с сожалением свернул статью о далеком, как Луна, мирном семейном празднике и наконец закрыл ноутбук, сдаваясь. 

Дин ухмыльнулся, радуясь победе над компьютером, как ребенок.

– Раз уж ты решил почтить меня своей компанией, ты просто обязан заценить эту телочку, – Дин жадно облизал глазами проходящую мимо девушку.

И вот тогда следовало его заткнуть – как угодно, чем угодно. Но кто ж знал?

– Как бы мы ей хорошо присунули вдвоем, – мечтательно выдал Дин, а девушка неожиданно обернулась.

Неизвестно, как Дину, но Сэму захотелось провалиться под землю со стыда. Девушка и правда выглядела сногсшибательно, на обложке журнала она смотрелась бы куда органичнее, чем в спрингфилдском баре средней паршивости. И уж тем более выслушивать подобное из-за разбушевавшегося либидо Дина она не заслужила.

– Ну и длинный у тебя язык. Под ногами не путается? – пробормотал Сэм, надеясь, что пронесет.

– Никогда не жаловался, – ничуть не смутился Дин.

Девушка шагнула к их столику, и щеки Сэма запылали, будто это не Дин, а он разбрасывался оскорбительными комментариями. Сэм было раскрыл рот – извиниться за брата-идиота, но не успел. 

– Не жаловался, значит, – нехорошо улыбнулась она, склонив голову. Мимика казалась странной, чужеродной на хорошеньком лице. – Не слишком ли ты много о себе думаешь, красавчик? Давай проверим?

Девушка прищелкнула пальцами, послала Дину воздушный поцелуй и испарилась. В буквальном смысле.

***

– Слушай, ну я же не знал. Я бы не стал говорить, как здорово было бы ее поиметь, пока ты трахаешь ее зад…

– Заткнись Дин, господи! Почему ты не можешь просто помолчать?

– Потому что я правда думаю, это обалденно. Там тогда через такую… э-э-э… перегородку? В общем, чувствуется твой член, и я как будто трахаю ее, но и тебя тоже.

Сэм так обалдел от подробности информации, что неуместный вопрос вырвался сам собой:

– Ты с кем-то пробовал? 

– Нет, но я представлял в деталях. И мне нравится, как ты смотришься с девушками, ты такой невъебенно большой на их фоне. 

– Большой? – желание прочистить уши стало нестерпимым. – Дин, ты в порядке?

– Блядь, не в порядке! – Дин заглушил мотор и повернулся к Сэму, являя целое море паники в глазах. – Я не могу молчать. То есть правда не могу молчать! Все, что я думаю, говорю сразу же, я не собираюсь, но все равно говорю. Слушай, тебе постричься надо, знаешь? Конечно, мне нравится, что тебя можно взять за волосы и надеть ртом на член, но это можно сделать и с менее выдающейся шевелюрой…

Дин не умолкал, грозя в рекордные сроки довести Сэма до белого каления. Он рассказывал, что думает насчет граффити на стенах заводов, мимо которых они проезжали, и что собаки ссут на эти стены, и что, будь у него дом с белым заборчиком, он бы обязательно завел пару собак и назвал их Сэм и Сэм, вне зависимости от пола. Он считал, очень смешно, если откликается брат, когда зовешь собаку. Наличие брата в фантазиях о доме с белым заборчиком, следует полагать, многое говорило об извращенных винчестерских понятиях добра и зла.

К моменту, как они доехали до мотеля, Сэм прошел через стадии ужаса, смущения, злости на Дина и на себя – что не заткнул говорливого брата вовремя – и остановился на равнодушии. Виски снова пульсировали мерной, тяжелой болью, Дина натуральным образом перекосило, и он с несчастным видом продолжал озвучивать все приходящее в голову. Бобби, не сдержавшись, фыркнул в трубку и посоветовал «выключить» Дина проверенным способом, но Сэм считал, брат и без того слишком часто бьется головой о разнообразные поверхности, чтобы усугублять ситуацию. Пришлось довольствоваться дежурным обещанием Бобби проверить источники и искренним – хоть и немного глумливым – пожеланием терпения.

И ох, оно Сэму понадобится.

– Мне нравятся твои новые джинсы, они клево обтягивают зад, – поведал Дин, проходя мимо ресепшена. Сэм не успел отвернуться и заметил круглые глаза администраторши.

– Это не новые, – процедил он сквозь зубы, с трудом попадая карточкой в щель замка. – Это я старые постирал. 

– Стирай их чаще. Они немножко врезаются между половинок, это клево смотрится, сразу хочется тебе…

Сэм не выдержал и заткнул Дину рот рукой. На блаженные пару секунд воцарилась тишина, а затем ладони коснулся влажный, горячий язык. Сэм инстинктивно отнял руку.

– Мне нравится облизывать твои пальцы, – поделился Дин. – Давай оближу? Только руки помой. Блядь! – Он забегал по комнате, дергая волосы. – Пиздец какой-то. Надо срочно это прекратить. Мы так ни хрена расследовать не сможем, конспиратор из меня теперь никакой. 

Чистая правда. С Дином оказалось невозможно не только охотиться на монстров, но и выйти за пределы номера. Дин комментировал все, что видел: людей, еду, неисправный кран в ванной, читал вслух надписи на стенах. Утверждение, будто среднестатистический мужчина думает о сексе каждые пять секунд, безбожно лгало: Дин думал о сексе непрерывно. Хуже того, не просто думал, а говорил. 

Молчал он только в одном случае: когда ел. Черт бы побрал совесть Сэма, не позволяющую ему раскармливать Дина, как поросенка на убой. 

***

– Собирайся, мы уезжаем, – проронил Сэм, резко распахивая дверь и вталкивая Дина в номер. 

Умом то он понимал, что Дин не виноват, но после того, как тот посвятил администраторшу в подробности своих небратских отношений с Сэмом, злость никак не утихала. И неважно, что они с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов видели тетку последний раз в жизни. 

– Куда?

– В отпуск!

– Отпуск? Хех, а помнишь, нас занесло в Нью-Йорк, и отец нас оставил недалеко от Мейн-Бич. Мы купались ночью, я учил тебя плавать…

Честное слово, вынужденной сентиментальности Дина Сэм искренне предпочел бы разговоры о сексе.

– …и пообещал тебе всегда быть рядом, – Дин не мог замолчать, но понизил голос до едва слышного. – Мне казалось, это похоже на отпуск. Отпуск по телеку всегда включает в себя пляж, волны и песок в трусах. У нас была полная программа. Вряд ли ты нацелился на Мейн-Бич, а, Сэмми? Уж не собираешься ли ты упрятать меня в бункер Бобби?

Сэм в отчаянии сунул ему леденец на палочке, припасенный на самый крайний случай. Дин вздохнул и покорно протянул руку.

– Признайся, тебе просто нравится смотреть, как я что-то облизываю.

Зашуршала обертка, и воцарилась блаженная тишина.

– Мне нравятся мои уши, – воспользовался Сэм предоставленной передышкой. – И я не хочу, чтобы они завяли.

Дин немедленно вытащил конфету изо рта.

– Когда тебе было пятнадцать, ты стеснялся своих ушей, они смешно торчали, и ты отказывался стричься и открывать их миру. Ты уже не стесняешься? Они ничего так, особенно если их покусать – ты ужасно забавно стонешь.

Лицо невольно запылало, Сэм отвернулся и принялся ожесточенно паковать немногочисленные пожитки.

– Соси чупа-чупс. 

Дин с редкой готовностью послушался.

– Мы едем в охотничий дом Бобби, – отрывисто сообщил Сэм. – Или его знакомого. Или не охотничий. Неважно. Под Дейтоном. Перекантуемся там какое-то время, пока тебя не починим.

Дин нехарактерно молчал, видимо, занятый чупа-чупсом, пришлось повернуться, убедиться в том, что информация усвоена.

В горле пересохло. Ну да, черт, Дин попал в яблочко – зрелище завораживало. Ярко-красный леденец щедро оставлял на губах краситель, делая их еще ярче, полнее. Дин перекатывал конфету во рту, оттопыривая щеку, мутузил палочку туда-сюда и, несмотря на подъеб, кажется, совсем не соображал, как выглядит. В паху не вовремя потяжелело – вчера Дин своим длинным языком наболтал проклятие на свою голову, вместо того чтобы использовать его куда более приятным способом, и обманутое напрасной надеждой тело требовало своего. 

С трудом соображая, Сэм разжал пальцы, выпустил ручки так и не поднятой с кровати сумки. Дин вопросительно вздернул брови, потянулся вытащить конфету изо рта, но не успел: Сэм дернул за белую палочку первым. 

– Эй, – тут же зазвучал Дин, – это моя! Мне не жалко, конечно, но, о-о-о… Ух. Оближи еще раз? Вот так, да. У меня аж встало. У тебя глаза невинные, как будто ты вообще не понимаешь, что делаешь, а языком такое вытворяешь… Крышу сносит, что оно вот так… вместе. Сэмми…

Леденец был теплым от Дина, в приторной сладости чудился знакомый вкус. Сэм перекатил конфету во рту напоследок, вытащил и метко швырнул в мусорную корзину. Дин проследил взглядом, вздернул брови и раскрыл рот – прокомментировать. Быстрый шаг вперед – и Сэм заткнул его языком. 

Сладко-сладко, так, что пить хочется. Сэм и пил – Дина, размазывал языком сладость по деснам, нёбу, изнанке щек. Дин сражался за территорию, мычал в рот и молчал, слава тебе несуществующий господи, молчал. Жаль, в людных местах его таким способом не заткнешь.

– Хочу тебя, – забормотал Дин, стоило Сэму оторваться, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью. Из-за резкого оттока крови от мозга закружилась голова. – Хочу тебе отсосать, хочу твой член в рот, я бы глубоко взял, дай…

Сэм позорно всхлипнул – так отозвались слова в паху, так захотелось дать Дину немедленно то, о чем просит. 

– Поехали, – выдавил он. – Потом… Позже. Пожалуйста. Ладно?

Дин яростно закивал, соглашаясь, но сказал совсем другое:

– Но ты же хочешь тоже! Что за привычка воздерживаться, будто каждый оргазм тебе денег стоит, сейчас же можно…

– Нельзя, надо ехать. – Сэм огляделся, схватил газету со стола и сунул брату. – Читай. Вслух.

Экономическая сводка новостей в исполнении Дина звучала совершенно невразумительно. Но главное – свою работу выполняла. Администраторша, принявшая ключи, проводила сочувственным взглядом: видимо, мысленно наградила Дина умственным расстройством – и оказалась недалека от истины.

На свежем воздухе голова прояснилась. Следовало затариться хотя бы на несколько дней, прежде чем они изучат окрестности спрятанной в глуши хижины. Точнее, пока Сэм изучит – Дина в ближайшее время не стоило выпускать в приличное – и вообще хоть какое-то – общество, тем более одного.

– Ключи, – протянул руку Сэм. – Я поведу.

– Самым вероятным вариантом развития событий в кризис, – угрожающе произнес Дин, неохотно протягивая ключи, – эксперты называют не секвестр, а наоборот, рост расходов бюджета. 

Тощая связка, звякнув, легла в ладонь. Жаль, фестиваль Сэму не светил. 

Монотонный бубнеж успокаивал, но двадцать минут спустя Дин встал на дыбы. 

– Баста! Не могу больше, – газета бесцеремонно отправилась на заднее сиденье. – У меня уже мозг пухнет от этой лабуды.

– Хочешь, куплю тебе «Космо», – услужливо предложил Сэм, умиротворенный недолгой передышкой.

– Иди к черту. Лучше уж читать про секвестры, чем про «двадцать способов ублажить парня». Не знаю, на каких недоделанных парня они проводили опыты, я б заснул на первом же. Прикинь, запихнут тебя в ванну, расставят вокруг свечи… 

Сэм откровенно фыркнул.

– Ты читал «Космо».

– Это единственное, что лежало на тумбочке Минди Брукс! Я не виноват, что она застряла в ванной на два часа и брила подмышки, ноги и…

– Я не хочу знать.

– И, в общем, приводила себя в порядок. Она вообще ничего так была, только я ждать опупел.

– Еще бы, раз ты имя запомнил.

– Обижаешь, она была моей третьей, конечно, я запомнил.

– Третьей! Вау. Памятная цифра.

– И первой, которую у меня получилось довести до оргазма.

Сэм мельком покосился, надеясь запечатлеть в памяти краснеющего Дина. Так и есть: щеки у того слегка порозовели. Проклятие обещало массу интересной информации помимо мусора, что забивал мозги Дина большую часть времени.

– Ты их считаешь? – сжалился Сэм. – Еще не сбился со счета?

– К тому моменту не сбился, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дин, с облегчением сворачивая в безопасное русло. – Сэм, у меня уже во рту пересохло. У тебя еще конфеты нет?

Сэм поставил себе на заметку обзавестись пачкой чупа-чупсов. Среди временных способов заставить Дина молчать этот пока что занимал одну из топовых позиций. После поцелуев.

В магазин он брата с собой не взял: не хватало еще выслушивать его мнение по поводу всех находящихся на прилавке товаров. 

В мини-маркете при заправочной станции, торчащей посреди пустой трассы в гордом одиночестве, драли втридорога, и Сэм, наполняя тележку, в итоге решил на цены вовсе не смотреть. Несуществующий мистер Томсон, которому выпала честь финансировать их в этот раз, не обеднеет. Обширный бумажный пакет загораживал обзор, поэтому тревожные сигналы Сэм раньше уловил на слух, чем увидел.

– Поосторожнее с руками, чувак, и необязательно так притираться к моей заднице, – разливался Дин, уложенный мордой вниз на капот Импалы. – Я вполне разделяю твои тайные фантазии, только не с тобой в главной роли, ничего личного, друг, я, честно говоря, просто предпочитаю Сэма – у него не такие потные руки, и он знает, как правильно взять меня за яйца... Ай!

Сэм, похолодев, рванул к Импале, совершенно не бережно бухнул пакет с покупками на асфальт и глубоко вдохнул, запихивая поглубже панику при виде скрученного копом Дина.

– Простите, в чем проблема?

– Твой дружок-петушок совсем страх потерял, – процедил багровый от возмущения полицейский. Лоб под фуражкой лоснился, внушительных размеров живот покоился на спине Дина, придавливая для верности. – Поедете со мной за оскорбление представителя правопорядка.

Вот только этого им и не хватало. Стоит засветиться в участке, как милый друг Хенриксен окажется тут как тут, и уж он своего не упустит.

– Нет-нет, – поднял Сэм руки ладонями наружу, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее и увереннее. – Мне очень жаль, что произошло недоразумение, но мой... э-э... – после откровений Дина явно не стоило признаваться в близком родстве, – друг вовсе не хотел вас оскорбить. Что бы он ни сказал. У него синдром Аспергера.

Коп недоуменно прищурился, и слабая надежда, что он поймет, о чем речь, мгновенно улетучилась. Даже Дин замолк, видимо, от возмущения.

– Это психическое нарушение, – покаянно сложил брови домиком Сэм. – У него проблемы с общением, он не думает, что говорит. То есть не понимает, что можно говорить, что нельзя. Я вот как раз его везу на терапию, вы нас простите, пожалуйста, он правда не хотел...

– Да-да, – с усилием включился Дин. – Я совсем не хочу в участок, там неудобные койки и соседи храпят.

– Тебе не впервой, я вижу? – снова начал звереть успокоившийся было страж порядка.

– К сожалению, – успел вклиниться Сэм, прежде чем Дин снова все испортил, – вы не первый его неправильно поняли. Вот мои права, офицер, можете проверить...

Коп неохотно выпустил Дина и потянулся за фальшивым удостоверением.

– Читай экзорцизм, – прошипел Сэм, подталкивая Дина к пассажирскому сиденью. – И садись.

– А справка у него есть? – неожиданно поинтересовался коп, и сердце Сэма ухнуло в пятки. 

– Конечно, показать вам?

Кроме как блефовать, выхода не оставалось. Максимум, если не будет выбора, – вырубят неудачливого мужика и дадут деру на другой конец материка.

– Ладно, – вернул удостоверение коп, видимо, спустив пар. – Валите.

Им чертовски, невероятно повезло. 

От облегчения ослабели колени.

***

Дин виновато пересказывал вид за окном, Сэм выжимал из Импалы под сто миль в час. Злость не находила выхода: на Дина не рассердишься, на себя – ну так если бы не Сэм, их конечным пунктом стала бы тюрьма. А Дина там, с его отсутствием тормозов, вмиг бы порвали на трофейные лоскуты.

Дин выдержал целых пять секунд молчания, но, прежде чем Сэм взволнованно обернулся проверить, дышит ли он, заговорил вновь.

– Я считаю, нам нужно потрахаться. Как-то давно не складывалось, а? То за нами хвост ФБР с Хенриксеном во главе, то я порываюсь отбросить коньки, то в тебе разгуливает пришибленная демоница.

Сэм от прямолинейности едва не въехал в столб.

– Блин, – Дин с трогательным расчетом силы долбанул по приборной доске. – Я скоро ебнусь! Я уже сам себя слышать не могу, честное слово. Но, Сэм, твоя задница в самом деле ошизительно смотрится в новых джинсах. То есть постиранных. Она вообще клевая, и без джинсов – сама по себе, понятное дело, но когда ты в трусах рассекаешь, особенно в тех, серых, у меня на раз...

– Дин!

– …встает. Или без майки когда. Ты после душа мокрый выходишь – мне сразу тебя облизать хочется. Блядь! – Дин взвыл и уставился в потолок. – Экзорцизамус те, омнис иммундус спиритус…

Импалу пришлось оставить в паре миль от пункта назначения: хижину замаскировали на совесть, расположили так, чтоб если дойти – то только на своих двоих. Распечатанная на издыхающем принтере в библиотеке карта с пометками Бобби сработала как часы – несмотря на беспрестанные попытки Дина отвлечь, дом они нашли меньше чем за полчаса.

– Да это же ебаный люкс, – высказался Дин с порога. – Точно не берлога Бобби. Что за охотник так живет? И даже не живет. Загородная вилла, епт! Я не удивлюсь, если тут кабельное установлено… хм-м, не, похоже, нет. Даже телека нет, разве что его в ванной спрятали. 

– Это не охотник, – попытался вставить слово Сэм. – Бобби сказал, старая знакомая, но в подробности не…

– Ого, Сэм, вот это ванна, глянь! – Дин объяснений не расслышал. – Погоди, мы точно туда пришли? А то мне это больше напоминает бунгало для новобрачных. Ух, вот это траходром. Сэм, иди сюда!

Никуда Сэм не пошел, бросил сумки у двери и без сил рухнул в широкое кресло. Обстановка и вправду ничуть не соответствовала невзрачной наружности дома: знакомая Бобби явно ценила комфорт. Тесновато, но Сэм не покривил бы душой, скажи, что не помнит, когда они с Дином последний раз останавливались в мотеле подобного уровня. Скорее всего, никогда. Разве что избавиться от слоя пыли не помешало бы.

– Леденцы в пакете сверху, – крикнул Сэм в сторону неумолкающего приглушенного бормотания. – Пососи, сделай тихо.

Дин замолк на мгновение, затем появился в дверном проеме и фыркнул. 

– Просто прусь, когда ты ляпаешь, не думая.

– Я подумал, – отбрил Сэм в тон. 

– Вот и отлично, – голос Дина враз стал вкрадчивым, движения – мягкими, будто хищник добычу выслеживал. Счастье, что можно наконец позволить себе расслабиться и не думать каждую секунду, как уберечь себя и окружающих от говорливого братца. Двигаться было так лениво, а обещание в глазах Дина – так соблазнительно, что Сэм решил, он совсем не против побыть добычей.

Хотя, конечно, Дин своими комментариями мог все обломать. Тот, видимо, подумал о том же и неожиданно решил проблему до гениального просто: сунул в рот большой палец. От полных губ трубочкой, детского и одновременно абсолютно похабного жеста, разом бросило в жар. Сэм разжал пальцы – оказалось, сам не заметил, как вцепился в мягкие подлокотники.

Дин долго не церемонился – они никогда не тянули резину, если припирало. На тему секса сложились три простых правила: не обсуждать, не нежничать и не кончать в рот без предупреждения. С первым пунктом в свете последних событий стало сложнее всего.

Дин опустился между раздвинутых ног Сэма, попытался расстегнуть его ремень одной рукой и смазанно чертыхнулся – не вышло. Последовала дурацкая заминка – Сэм залип на нарочито пошлом скольжении губ вверх-вниз – и Дин, с похабным чпоком вынув палец изо рта, нетерпеливо подтолкнул, будто не он отвлекал, зараза:

– Так и будешь таращиться? Я знаю, что охуенный, но вообще-то рассчитывал тебе отсосать, ты не хочешь? Могу подрочить, а ты посмотришь, если тебя это так возбуждает.

– Уж тебя так точно возбуждает, – вернул Сэм. Черт, похоже, Диново «говорю-не-думаю» заразно: Сэм давно заметил, что Дина заводит, когда на него смотрят, но совсем не собирался это озвучивать. 

Впрочем, Дин находился не в том положении, чтобы строить из себя оскорбленную невинность: для притворства требовалось хоть пару секунд подумать. А его уже несло:

– Потому что ты так пялишься, будто вот-вот кончишь в трусы. Тебе нравится смотреть, как я дрочу, как готовлю себя для тебя, как трахаю себя пальцами. Ты глаз не отводишь. Ты обожаешь мой рот вокруг твоего члена, ты тогда краснеешь и потеешь, и я даже не представляю, почему это возбуждает – пахнешь ты совсем не розами. – Дин сам краснел, ярко и мучительно медленно, будто отвык. Если бы Сэм не был так увлечен происходящим в районе ширинки, обязательно запечатлел бы на телефон редкое зрелище. – Не переживай, ты тоже неплохо смотришься у меня между ног.

Сэм поперхнулся слюной и зашипел, случайно отпустив резинку трусов – та больно шлепнула по яйцам. Дин зажмурился, помотал головой и, прежде чем самовозгореться от вынужденной откровенности, наделся ртом на член.

Он все равно пытался комментировать, вибрировал горлом вокруг головки, порывался отстраниться, чтобы донести до Сэма очередную крайне важную мысль – тогда Сэм клал ладонь ему на загривок и мягко давил, утыкая носом себе в пах. Дин снова мычал, теперь недовольно, но не сопротивлялся, лишь брал глубже, усерднее. 

Сэм потихоньку сполз ниже по креслу, раскинул ноги шире и, дурея от давшей в голову вседозволенности, нажал Дину на плечи. Дин вздернул бровь, вынул член изо рта и послушно переместился вниз, старательно облизал яйца, дразня, шлепнул по заднице. Сэм понял намек, подтянул колени к груди, выставляясь полностью, раскрываясь для Дина. 

– Ох черт, – успел выдохнуть Дин, а потом легко-легко, едва ощутимо, коснулся между ягодиц кончиком языка. Сэм с силой втянул носом воздух, сжался рефлекторно, тут же заставил себя расслабиться.

– Бо-оже, ты от языка прешься, как ни одна девчонка не перлась, Сэмми, такой отзывчивый… гр-р-р!

Раздраженное рычание оборвалось, Дин заткнул себя сам: ввинтил напряженный язык насколько мог глубоко. Горячее, влажное прикосновение отдалось прямиком в член, продрало по всем нервам, заставив конечности ослабеть. К животу протянулась нить смазки, Сэм, не думая, собрал ее пальцем и пихнул Дину. Тот замешкался на мгновение, открыл рот что-то сказать – и слизнул. Член болезненно дернулся. Сэм отнял руку, только чтобы не кончить раньше времени, и тут же огреб за это.

– Хочу тебя, сейчас лопну, если не вставлю, хочу тебя внутри почувствовать, какой ты тесный, горячий, самый охуенный, Сэмми, самый...

Пылало уже не только лицо – все тело, от удовольствия и острого смущения, то ли за себя, то ли за Дина. Правда, которую тот бы в жизни не озвучил и которую Сэм не ожидал услышать, лилась из него бурным потоком; как плотину прорвало. Дискомфорт и возбуждение в глазах Дина, будто заразные, передавались Сэму, и его трясло, так хотелось заткнуть себе уши, так хотелось услышать больше.

Непослушными руками Сэм ухватил Дина за голову, ткнул обратно себе между ног. Дин замолчал, и стыдно-откровенное бормотание сменилось пошлыми хлюпающими звуками и жгучим удовольствием. Сэм поплыл, потерялся в нем, а в реальность вернулся на полу, с раскинутыми ногами, под бормотание Дина:

– Ждать сил нет, сейчас сдохну, сейчас кончу, Сэм, хочу тебя, в твою тугую задницу, прямо сейчас.

Сэму самому не терпелось, но трахаться на грязном полу, когда в десятке метров простаивала без дела кровать, было уж очень не рационально. Он вывернулся из-под Дина, поднялся на ноги – между ягодиц все влажно скользило от слюны, и, господи, Сэм уже балансировал на грани оргазма, еще толком до себя не дотронувшись.

– Пойдем, – хрипнул он, ухватил Дина за член, как за поводок, и осторожно потянул. 

– Эй-эй, полегче, оторвешь – будешь ходить нетраханый! Сэм, – тон без перехода сменился едва ли не просительным. – Сэм, ну давай же, пожалуйста, разреши мне…

Сэм вскарабкался на кровать, раздвинул ноги так широко, как только мог, и, уронив Дина на себя, впился губами в его губы. Стало тихо и хорошо, горячо, влажно, и Дин отвечал с таким отчаянием, что непонятно, чего хотел больше – целоваться или замолчать.

Сэм не оставлял в покое его рот, когда Дин с некоторым усилием раздвинул головкой тугие мышцы, когда толкнулся внутрь, не останавливаясь, до упора. Продолжал целовать, уже не чувствуя вкуса – слюна смешалась, будто стерлась грань, где заканчивался Сэм и начинался Дин. Губы немели, дыхания не хватало. Дин принялся толкаться хаотичнее, отчаяннее, безжалостно тычась в простату, и когда удовольствие на грани боли стало нестерпимым, Сэм запрокинул голову и кончил, будто наизнанку вывернулся, чувствуя, как рывками напрягается в ответ пресс Дина под непрерывное:

– Сэм-Сэм-Сэм-Сэмми-ах-Сэм, Сэм, о, черт, Сэм…

Передышка закончилась до несправедливого быстро: и минуты не прошло, как Дин выровнял дыхание, сполз с Сэма и заявил:

– У тебя сперма течет по ногам, уже целая лужа. Обалденно выглядит, странно, должно же быть противно. А можно потрогаю? – ткнулся любопытными пальцами в припухшее, чувствительное отверстие. Сэм зашипел и дернулся. – Может, повторим через полчасика? Но чур, на пятне спишь ты.

Сэм дернул бедрами, уходя от болезненно-приятного прикосновения, неловко сполз с кровати и сбежал в ванную, пока речи Дина и правда не завели до второго захода. Если они теперь из-за дурацкого проклятия еще и из постели выбираться не будут, уши Сэма точно завянут раньше времени.

Признаваться в остром, запретном удовольствии, разливающемся под кожей от слов Дина, было совестно даже перед самим собой.

***

Леденцы Дин нашел и использовал по назначению. С полчаса Сэм наслаждался тишиной – пялился в открытую новостную страницу и даже забывал делать вид, будто прокручивает. В теле ощущалась приятная сытая усталость, а отсутствие охоты почти перестало восприниматься подвешенным состоянием. Хотя, Сэм подозревал, еще пара дней – и они взвоют, как и всегда, стоило им вынужденно залечь на дно. 

– У меня сейчас жопа слипнется, – сообщил Дин. – Сэм, надо что-то придумать. Бобби говорил, вариант «ни о чем не думать» может сработать, но, хм, ну ты знаешь, это тяжело.

– М-м-хм.

– Сэм, кровать все еще мокрая. А мое предложение все еще в силе. Это нечестно просто, знаешь? Я цыпочек так не хочу, как тебя. Вот посмотрю – и сразу хочу, как будто не трахался только что.

Член Сэма дернулся, а потом в голову пришла идея.

Дину нужно ни о чем не думать? Что ж, это можно организовать.

Спортивные штаны вмиг оказались на полу – трусами Сэм не озаботился, все равно в ближайшую пару дней из дома выходить никто не собирался. Дин ничего вразумительного и сказать не успел, как оказался на лопатках, готовый, горячий, пунцовый от смущения – уже по умолчанию. Губы у него были сладкие-сладкие, клубничные от последнего леденца, и Сэм не отпускал их до тех пор, пока не слизал остатки сладости.

– Говори, – велел он. 

– Что?

– Ну, все. Как обычно. Чего ты хочешь?

Дин сглотнул – Сэм проследил движение кадыка под кожей – закрыл глаза, заалел щеками. Мимолетно подумалось, что, может, не стоит снимать проклятие. Краснеющий Дин – вид редкий и вымирающий. Совершенно бесценный.

– Хочу, чтобы ты меня пальцами растягивал, дразнил долго-долго, не давал кончить. И не слушай, если буду просить. Хочу, чтобы выебал потом, растрахал под себя, как тебе нравится. 

– Еще, – выдохнул Сэм. Слова Дина стекали прямиком в пах, там уже стояло колом. – Что больше всего нравится?

Дин прикусил губу, словно надеясь удержать в себе, но после короткой заминки не выдержал, проклятие – благословенное – пересилило.

– Это… вот когда ты первый раз входишь, раскрываешь своим огромным членом, и больно, и так охуенно, как-то по-новому каждый раз, пока тело привыкает. Как ты заполняешь, и кажется, я лопну сейчас, а потом становится терпимо, и все лучше и лучше. Когда ты вынимаешь полностью и дразнишь только головкой, и тогда можно сдохнуть от удовольствия, и оттого, как мало, и… блядь, Сэм, ну пожалуйста!

Не важно, чего он просил – трахнуть его или позволить перестать говорить. Сэм великодушно нажал на его нижнюю губу подушечкой пальца, и Дин немедленно открыл рот, впуская. Другой рукой Сэм нырнул по внутренней стороне бедра под боксеры, нащупал сжатую дырку, тронул плашмя. Дин дернулся всем телом, застонал вокруг пальцев. Ткань неудобно ограничивала простор действий, влаги не хватало, и пришлось отвлечься на марш-бросок до смазки и обратно. 

– Куда?! – вскинулся Дин. – Эй, ты же не… А-а. Иди сюда, дай мне, трахни меня, ну!

Сэм усмехнулся только. Сдернул с Дина трусы, плюхнул смазки между ног, вернул пальцы на место – в рот и в скользкую теперь промежность. Юркий язык обводил подушечки, тер шершаво-нежно, и каждое движение мистически отдавалось прямиком в пах. Вдох-выдох. Сосредоточиться на Дине, это все он, это в первую очередь для него.

По влажному стало проще, мышцы неохотно расступились. Сэм толкнулся пару раз вперед-назад, надавил легонько на простату. Дин от неожиданности прикусил пальцы.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Сэм погладил внутри, старательно контролируя давление. 

Член Дина дернулся, на кончике выступила капля смазки. Сэм провел пальцами еще раз, и еще, и еще, пока на живот Дина не натекла маленькая лужица. Дин всхлипывал беспрестанно, возил бедрами по простыне, ища большей стимуляции, рычал недовольно. Сэм надавил с силой один раз, другой, а потом убрал руку, бросив Дина на самой грани оргазма.

– Сэм, эй, нет, не вздумай, куда…

– Ш-ш-ш, – настойчиво повторил Сэм, втиснулся между широко раскинутых ног Дина и сжал свой член у основания. Оргазм чуть отступил, но легче не стало.

С трудом пересилив желание вставить уже, вломиться сразу до конца, до звезд в глазах, Сэм провел головкой по расселине, снизу вверх и обратно. Дин взвыл и потянул в рот пальцы Сэма сам, жадно вскинул бедра навстречу. Дразнить так долго, как хотелось, не вышло: Сэм пару раз нырнул головкой внутрь и сразу вынул – и его уже трясло. Дин сосал пальцы так, будто собирался выжать оргазм из них, и Сэм бы не поручился, что это невозможно.

– Все, – честно выдохнул он, вздергивая колено Дина выше. – Не могу… не могу больше. Держись!

Он отпустил себя полностью, вбивался, не сдерживаясь, вколачивался, отмечая где-то на задворках сознания, что у Дина потом синяки на заднице останутся – и похер, потому что невозможно жалеть о чем-то, когда так тесно, и сладко, и Дин извивается, сбивая нафиг простыни, и по ладони уже течет, и, и…

Бедра Дина мелко затряслись, предвещая оргазм, и Сэм резко замер на месте. Отобрал руку, вытер об изнасилованную простыню.

– Проси.

– В нос получишь, клянусь, – застонал Дин. – Пожалуйста! Дай мне кончить, сволочь такая! Немедленно! Пожалуйста, черт бы тебя побрал!

Манерам Дину еще стоило бы поучиться, но и так сойдет. Сэм ухмыльнулся и с облегчением взял тот же темп, будто и не прекращал. Обеими руками он теперь упирался в матрас, нависая над Дином, и тот непрерывно бормотал мантру из «Сэм-Сэм-Сэмми». Накрыло волной – предоргазменной, иначе не объяснишь – странной, щемящей нежности к тому, как знакомо Дин жмурился и кусал губы, как покрывался мурашками на самой грани, как хорошо Сэм знал правильный угол и умел довести Дина до разрядки в считанные секунды, когда хотел. Островок постоянства в бешеном течении их жизни, неизменные точки, Сэм-и-Дин, неправильное, перекошенное по всем статьям, самое прекрасное…

– А-ах… – горячо выдохнул Дин в сгиб Сэмовой шеи, напрягся коротко, и Сэма сдавило, словно тисками, беспощадно сталкивая в яркий, оглушительный оргазм.

Минуты отсчитывали тишину. Сэм уже пришел в себя, но опасался спрашивать – а вдруг опять прорвет плотину?

– Ты мне все мозги вытрахал, – наконец хрипло сообщил Дин.

– Прошло? – осторожно уточнил Сэм.

Дин отмолчался. Упивался возможностью, не иначе. 

Проклятие и вправду до конца дня не давало о себе знать – Дин не произнес ни слова. Блаженная тишина нарушалась только звуком шагов, или шорохом клавиатуры под пальцами Сэма, или сонным сопением.

Сэм почти забеспокоился наутро, но оказалось, теперь, когда ничто не заставляло говорить каждую секунду, Дин просто, как он выразился, «отдыхал языком». А Сэм, соответственно, ушами. Никто не спорил по малейшему поводу, не нудил, не шпынял... Счастье же, нет?

В Спрингфилде тем временем некий профессор при загадочных обстоятельствах покончил с собой, и Дин настаивал, что дело стоит проверить. Похоже, просто искал повод расквитаться с наступившей ему на хвост ведьмой. Ну и ладно – а там, глядишь, и на фестиваль получится зарулить.

– Не хочешь задержаться в отпуске еще на денек? – беззлобно поддел Сэм, поднимая сумку на плечо.

– Не, – коротко отозвался Дин. Звякнул ключами Импалы и фыркнул: – Не много приятного сидеть взаперти только оттого, что порываешься рассказать каждому встречному о своих сексуальных предпочтениях.

Сэм благоразумно промолчал.

Не признаваться же Дину, что по его болтливости он уже начал скучать.


End file.
